Black Moon
by OtakuElricDelight
Summary: A Young Girl Named Ally moves to a small town to live with her father, and falls in love with a young boy. But he is no regular boy. He is none other than Scourge the hedgehog trapped on planet earth, and, he's a vampire.
1. The Onset

"**B**ut I don't see the reason you want to leave so badly…"My mom protested as she drove to the airport. Hi, The Name's Aleena, but most of the people I know call me Ally. And I'm sure you wanna know the story and why we're driving to the airport. I'm 14, and my mom and dad? Recently divorced….well…my mom is. My dad remarried a couple months ago to a girl that I'm not really fond of, but she tries hard to get me to like her…_too _hard. She gets annoying after a while. I couldn't stand living with my mom in Chicago anymore... Chicago was so busy, and most of the time sunny. Just not my type of place. Besides that my mom was so…optimistic and that drives me nuts. So I was gonna go live with my dad for a while in Massachusetts. If I liked it, I stayed; if I didn't…..I'd find somewhere else. I couldn't stand the sun any more…."Aleena are you even listening to me?" my mom rudely interrupted my thoughts, another thing that drove me nuts about her."Yeah mom.." My mom, Julianne, never listened. Always wanted things her way, one of the many reasons her and my dad split up. She could never see things from someone else's point of view. "Aleena!"

"What?!"

"_Please_ Tell me why you want to leave!"

Because I can't stand your constant happiness anymore….

"Because I want a change…"

She pulled into the airport parking lot and stopped the car. I quickly shot out and got my stuff out of the back of the truck. I didn't have much. Only a small carry-on with my usual things. My IPod, my PSP, you know stuff to do on the plane. And my cargo bag was a simple suitcase. Chicago was pretty warm except for winter, so I just packed my winter clothes and a few summer and spring clothes to sleep in, and just in case there was a sunny day. I highly doubted I would go outside anyway. Only to go to school. Great, another thing to look down on.

"Are we ready?" my mom sadly asked me as she took my cargo bag.

"Ready as I'll ever be…." I just wanted to get out of this place and the crowded airport. Onto the quiet plane where no one would bother me, and I could just sink into my thoughts. My mom nodded once and we were on our way to the plane.

It was a 3 hour flight, and I was getting tired. But the plane finally landed and we walked into the large airport after we got my cargo bag, and started looking for Richard, err, my dad. My mom says I can't call him Richard to his face because it's disrespectful or some crap like that. Sadly, my family was kind of old fashioned…or my mom was…my dad was the cool one.

"There they are. Call me whenever you can. Promise?" my mom looked at me with tear-filled eyes. Tears, my weak spot.

"I promise." And I left to my dad and Kate without another word to my mom.

"How was your flight?" My dad casually asked. We weren't big on emotions in our family, although again, my mom was. I loved my dad, but I wouldn't show it much. He knew I loved him, and I knew he loved me. We said our hellos and Kate gave me a rib-breaking hug. I suppose I was lucky she wasn't as strong as my dad, or she just might have broken one of my bones. I hugged back politely, but not too much, hugs weren't my thing. She finally let me go and we walked into the rain, to my dad's Mercedes and put my stuff in the trunk. All this time I had my IPod in my ears, not taking them out once. We all got into the car and shut the doors tightly, and my dad drove off into the foggy rain. We conversated for only a short period of time, because I was tired and wanted to listen to my music. So when the conversation ended, my IPod went on, and my eyes closed for a short period of time to get the feeling of the cool air, and not the blazing heat of the sun.


	2. New House, New City, new life

**W**e drove in silence, and for once I wasn't happy about that. My IPod had frozen solid and I had to wait for the battery to drain for it to reset itself. It had never happened before so I was pissed off.

"What do you want for dinner Ally? I could make pasta.."

"Pasta's fine." I said, not really paying attention to Kate's offer. Kate was pretty nice, but she was happy too much……another optimist. But at least she wouldn't drink and get pissed off easily at night.

"Yo Ally, you okay?" My dad was awesome. A lot like me. Sometimes I doubt if Julianne is my real mother at all….sometimes I wish she wasn't.

"No. My IPod is on crack and now I don't know how to fix it." Whenever my IPod did something weird I acted like I was pissed off at the world…..sometimes music _was_ my world.

"I'm sure it'll fix itself. Doesn't it usually?" My dad wouldn't drop it until I felt better. I loved that about my dad. He wouldn't stop until someone he cared about felt better. And luckily he was kinda handsome. He had light blonde hair, blue/green eyes. Very fair, light skinned. I was close to the same, but I had a strawberry blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. I had the look of a happy girl who loved pink and lace, liked to talk about boys on the phone to her best friends for hours of the night. I had that look, but I wasn't that girl. I was quite pale, and personally, I didn't think I was very pretty, but everyone kept telling me I was beautiful. I was very sick of it. Another reason I wanted to come here. I looked out the window and stared at the rain falling. Listening to the soft sound of it on the window. I loved the rain. Dark, gloomy. I know it sounds pessimistic……and you're right. The car slowly came to a stop and I opened my eyes. I realized I had fallen asleep because it was darker than before. I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes.

"Hey Ally. Come on you must be really tired. Want me to carry you inside?"

My dad cared about me so much, and he was pretty strong, so he _could_ carry me if I wanted him to.

"No thanks dad. I got it." I tiredly un-buckled myself and stepped out into the rain, which was a drizzle by now. Dad took my bags and walked inside with me. Kate was making dinner but I was too tired to think about food at the moment.

"Are you going to eat Ally? I'm making alfredo." Kate yelled from the kitchen, which was huge by the way. My dad was just between the middle class and upper class. He was wealthy, but not too wealthy as so he had a bunch of maids and a swimming pool in his house. His house was a pretty good size, much bigger than my old Chicago home.

"No thank you Kate. I'm tired so I'm gonna go to bed. Thank you though." Alfredo was my favorite pasta, but I really was tired enough to fall dead asleep. My dad came back downstairs and told me my stuff was in the guest room, but now I guess it was my room. I hugged them both and said goodnight. I couldn't just go to sleep without saying something to them. I was polite in that way. And sometimes that annoyed me. I walked upstairs and into the big, blue and white room and stared at the giant bed. It was way too oversized. It looked very comfortable though. So I went into my big bag and pulled out my small bag of toiletries and went into the bathroom. Another oversized room. I threw my bag onto the toilet lid and looked in the mirror. My eyes had purplish circles under them, and that always happened whenever I was really tired. I locked the door and went into the scalding hot shower. I closed my eyes for only a moment to let the water run down my head onto the rest of me. Because if I had let my eyes close for longer than a moment, I would have fallen asleep right then and there.

I got out about an hour later and threw on some old sweats and a T-shirt. I turned off the lights and got into the bed. I'd clean up the mess in the morning. I wrapped myself up in the fluffy blue comforter and buried my head in the pillow. I closed my eyes and sleep swept over me.

My dream was the same as always. I was just sitting there in the dark, with my head throbbing with music and a large beat. It was usually my mother to come in from a bright yellow light to come and take me to a happy place, with flowers and clear blue skies all the time. Her heaven, my burning scorching hell. I just wanted her to leave me alone, to stay in my darkness. But she would never leave me to stay in my dark. She would grab my wrist and yank my headphones out of my ears, and my darkness melted away into a place most people would call heaven. I would try to make her let go. But her hand got tighter and tighter until I could hear my bones crunching. But I could never feel the pain…

I sat up fast in my dark room panting and covered in a cold sweat. I hugged my knees and rocked back and forth a slightest bit. I was in a dark room, no light what so ever, and that calmed me down greatly.

"This is going to be a long night……" I said calmly to myself to calm myself down. I quickly got up and grabbed my Shadow The Hedgehog doll out of my bag and got back into bed. Heh, a 14 year old still holding onto her favorite stuffed animal. I didn't care. He calmed me down when I was a little girl, and he calms me down now. I laid my head back on the pillow and closed my eyes, promising myself there was no bright light in my room, and for now, no one to take my dark room away from me…


	3. The Hollans

**A**fter a week or so at my dad's house, it was time to get into my freshman year at the high school that the local kids went to…..Black Moon High. I don't know why they called it that, but it sounded like my kind of school. Luckily, this town was small, so they had everything I needed for school. A Black messenger bag that went over my shoulder and had dark blue flames on it, and all the regular stuff. I even got a black jacket because Kate had gone shopping. I put on my black hat, backwards as I always wore it, and threw on my skateboarding shoes, although I can't skateboard worth crap. I grabbed my stuff and got into the car.

"Ready for School?" my dad said as he started the car and pulled onto the short highway.

"Ready as I'll ever be…" I was kinda excited at the thought of a new school, especially since it had the name "Black Moon". As I said before, my kind of school.

We drove for just under half an hour when he finally pulled up to a large school. For a small town this place sure had big buildings.

"Thanks dad. I'll see you at 2:00. Bye." I shot out of the car and into the office to get my schedule. I got my schedule and a small map of the school. I walked to homeroom trying to memorize the map the best I could so I wouldn't have to walk with it in front of my face all day. I got into home room and the bell rang, and my first day at Black moon high started.

The day went by fairly quick. I met a nice boy in Art named Lake, and a few more friends in my other classes. But my day suddenly started going slow when I got to lunch. When I saw _him_….. Lake was sitting to the left of me, while my friend Angie was on the right. I was slowly playing with the closed bottle still half full of cream soda when I looked across the lunchroom. I couldn't believe my eyes. There was a group of kids sitting at a table, not eating but talking to eachother. Five boys and three girls. First there were the boys, there was a tall muscular one, and his hair was a nice shade of red. A smaller one, but looked just as strong, had bright blue hair, and one just about his size had black hair with bright red highlights in it. And the smallest one had bright yellow hair. All of them were beautiful, their skin was perfect and pale, but one boy stood out around the rest. He had bright green hair and wore a leather jacket with flames on the bottom and shoulders, and red sunglasses on his head. The three girls were tall, but fair. The shorter one had bright pink hair with a red headband in it, and she seemed to have a liking for the one with blue hair.

"Who're _they?_" I asked my friend Lake. Well, I guess he was my friend. He was real nice and had every class I did so far.

"Who? Them?" He said looking over to the kids over by the table.

"Those are the Hollan kids. They never talk to anyone, but aren't the boys gorgeous?" My friend Angie said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Oh lay off them will you? I'm getting tired of you drooling over them." Lake seemed to get annoyed easily. Like me.

"Well can you blame her dude? I mean I'm sorry but sometimes I can't keep my eyes off the one with the pink hair. She's hot." My friend Zeke interrupted before Angie could get a word in to Lake's comment. Zeke and short black hair that he spiked up, an earring in both his ears, and yellow/green eyes. They were an odd color but that's just what made Zeke… well….Zeke. He was pretty tall, and kinda bulky, but hurting people wasn't his thing. Lake had longer hair, a light shade of brown, with bright deep green eyes. He was a nice height, but pretty tan for someone who lived in a city like this. And my friend Angie, well you would think of her as the school bitch, loves pink and all that crap with bright blonde hair. But she wasn't. Yeah she had bright blonde hair, but she didn't dye it that way. That's the color hair her mom had naturally. She was very pretty, and had beautiful brown eyes. I was jealous sometimes but I shrugged off such stupid thoughts. She was my friend none the less.

"Okay, so explain who's who." I knew walking up to those kids would be a mistake, cuz most of these freshmen had older siblings that go here, or parents that HAD gone here in the past. But I still wanted to know who the kids were. And Angie, being the chatterbox she is, jumped at the chance to talk about the Hollans.

"Oh the one with the Blue hair, His name is Sam. He's one of the fastest kids in our school, and has the most beautiful body. The one with the Red hair? His name is Kevin. He's one of the strongest kids here. He has the most beautiful voice. And the one with the yellow hair. His name is Tyler. He's so smart he's only half as old as the rest of them. He's really sweet. And the boy with the black and red hair? Everyone calls his Sain. No one knows why, but he likes being called that. He's really dark and quite to himself, hardly ever talks. Now the one with the pink hair, her name is Alannah. She's always hanging on Sam, although he's not interested in her, and not many people get along with her. And the one with the dark brown hair, her name is Selina. She's okay, but she's like Alannah, not many people like her. And the last one, with the dark red hair? Her name is Faline. She's the bitch of the school." Angie grimaced at Faline's name. Apparently she was to be on my list of people I hate.

"But……who's the one with the green Hair?" I don't know why, but I was curious about him. More curious about _him _than the others.

"Oh, him? That's Samuel." Angie said with more love in her voice than before. As soon as she said his name it seemed like all of the girls in the cafeteria sighed.

"O….kay why are all the girls sighing like that?" I was wondering. He looked like a regular boy to me. But, he was facing away from me so I wouldn't know.

"He's the most beautiful, romantic, wonderful boy in the whole school…..but sadly, he doesn't date."

How would she know all that if he didn't date? And why didn't he? He was starting to puzzle me. How all the girls seemed to melt where they were at by the sound of his name. But then, I saw what all the girls were overreacting about. I looked up from the table to take a glance at them, and he was looking at me. I quickly looked down…..for a reason that I don't know. My face felt hot, but, when I touched it, no tears….I wasn't crying…so why was my face hot?

"Oh my god…he's staring at you….." Angie said in a tone that sounded both jealous and lovefelt.

"Well good for him…" I looked up once more and he was looking away, his back turned to me again. But his shoulders were moving slightly up and down, as if he was laughing.

Lake rolled his eyes and said "You know you girls freak out too much over guys."

"Yeah well you should learn to keep your eyes in your head when it comes to us girls."Angie was being protective of her femininity. Apparently she des that a lot. Most of the freshman here knew eachother because they went to the same grade school.

As the boys and Angie were arguing lightly, I was still puzzling over why my face was hot, and why I had looked down. I finally asked Angie. She laughed a little and said,

"That's because you're blushing Ally."

Blushing? Me? No way. I hardly even smiled let alone blushed. And why had it happened all because that Samuel boy looked at me? I was pondering on all of this before Angie shaked me out of my reverie. The bell had rung and I was going to be late for my next class. Chemistry. Yuck. So I shoved my half finished cream soda into my bag and half walked, half ran to chemistry. Angie, Lake and Zeke all had the last period P.E so I was in Chemistry myself. I walked in and it was quite a dark room. I was surprised by that due to the fact that most labs I had seen had bright white lights beaming down at you, but this one, had all the natural gloomy light through the window. I looked around for an open seat and found one, by the table next to one of the windows, and I sat down without seeing who was next to me, who would be my lab partner for the rest of the semester.


	4. Samuel Hollan

**T**he bell finally rang and our teacher, entered. She looked tacky for a woman in her mid twenties. She dressed like my grandmother….my _dead_ grandmother. And that told me that I knew it was going to be hard to pay attention. She started explaining about the class and I immediately lost interest and started looking around, but my head jerked to a stop when I saw who I was sitting next to. I turned my head away from him quick enough that he didn't see me look at him, and my face was hot again. I was sitting next to Samuel Hollan. The boy with the bright green hair and the jacket with flames. Then I was _certain _that I wouldn't be able to pay attention…

About 2 minutes before the lesson ended I had finally forgotten that I was sitting next to Samuel…..at least…..until his hand touched mine. I was sure my face had turned tomato-red as I pulled my hand away and put it on my lap under the table, but he didn't seem to move a centimeter. Then it came back, that pesky puzzling in my head. Why hadn't he flinched as I had? Why did every girl _love_ him? I couldn't see it, but I know he made me blush like mad. As I was pondering these questions in my head the bell rang, and he seemed to be out of the room before I had even moved to get up. Great. More to puzzle about on my drive home.

I went to my locker and grabbed the books I needed and stuffed them in my bag. I quickly turned on my IPod and walked out…err…I tried to at least. Angie, Lake and Zeeke caught me.

"Oh my god!! You sat next to Samuel!" Angie was beaming, wanting to know every detail.

"How did you-"I started to ask but Angie cut me off,

"I got out of P.E early and went to my locker and I saw you two sitting there! He was looking at you…"

"Uh…" I didn't know what to say to that, so I just started explaining.

"I really didn't notice he was even there until I had been sitting down for about 10 minutes. And even then I had turned my head away because our teach started talking about poison." I lied for two reasons. One, because I didn't want to tell them that he made me blush, and two, well I just didn't feel like it.

"I gotta get going. My dad's picking me up and he's gonna show me the bus route I need to take cuz he's gonna have to start going to work earlier again. See ya tomorrow guys." I left, again, without another word.

I ran into the car and slammed the door tight.

"Tough day?" My dad had a small smile on his face. Not optimistic, but enough to make me feel better.

"No, just new and tiring." I threw my bag into the backseat and laid back with my hat over my eyes. I turned up my music and for my dad, I think, it was silent the rest of the trip.

The next day passed pretty much the same way. Fast morning, slow lunch filled with gossip about the Hollans, and finally Chemistry. But today was different. For one I was aware of who I was sitting next to, and this time, he actually talked to me.

I sat down quietly in my seat, not looking at him. I set my bag down next to my chair and started playing with my pencil on the desk.

"Hello, you must be Ally Saul." Samuel said in a silky, beautiful voice.

I looked at him confused and surprised. I was confused because I thought he would have been talking to one of the "popular" girls, not me. And surprised because he knew my name, although the only people who knew my name were the teachers and my friends.

"My name is Samuel Hollan, but I'm sure you know that already." His eyes quickly shifted over to another girl who was also in my P.E class and the back to me, and offered his hand. I shook it, and was fairly surprised at his firm grip.

"Yes…but…how do you…" I have no idea why I was talking slowly, but I think he did.

"Know your name? News travels fast around this school. And…..your dad is quite popular around here."

My dad was the city doctor, and he was quite talented at that.

"Yeah…..but I'm talking about the Ally part." Okay, I get how he knew my last name, but how did he know that I liked being called Ally?

"Would you rather be called Aleena?"

"No, thanks. Ally's fine." And surprisingly, we talked through the whole lesson. Although that didn't matter. I had learned this before. And surprisingly the period went by awfully fast. I was almost disappointed when the bell rang. I picked up my bag and rose as I normally did. But this time, Samuel was moving as fast as I was. Not speeding out like he did yesterday. I walked out of the classroom and he looked like he was about to say something but he didn't and he walked off to his locker, while I walked to mine, where Angie was waiting with the boys. Her mouth was open in shock.

"Go on; get it all out of your system." I wanted her to get it over with so I could go home.

"Oh….my…..god…..you talked to Samuel Hollan! Isn't he just amazing?! Why aren't you speechless?!"

I really had no idea why. When he had talked to me I didn't blush once. It was like I was talking to an old friend…

"I don't know. Should I be?" Why was she so worried about me melting in my seat just because he talked to me?

"Yes! No girl he has ever talked to has just walked away like that! They always sigh and go lovey-dovey and practically melt!" Angie was really surprised. Apparently, I was the only girl who had talked to Samuel without going practically crazy.

"Look I'm tired, I'm gonna go home and take a hot shower. I'll see you guys tomorrow." I left, tired of school and just wanting to go home and lie down.

I got into the car without a word this time and my dad didn't mind. Some days he didn't like talking, some days I didn't like talking. Everything turned out fine that way. I walked inside when the car stopped. It was starting to rain hard and I was soaked by the time I got to the door. Now I _really_ needed a shower. I walked upstairs and threw my bag, hat, and hoodie on the floor of my room, and shut the door. I grabbed some sweat pants and a t shirt and started a hot shower. I lay back on the bed for about a minute to wait for the water to heat up, when I realized I hadn't gone onto the computer that was set up in the corner. I hadn't talked to my friend Megan in two weeks. I decided after my shower I'd talk to her and tell her about school and how living with my dad was. I got up and went into the shower, and stood there for what seemed like an inexcusable amount of time, but I finally washed and got out and cleaned up after I got dressed this time. I threw my dirty clothes in the hamper and my wet towel down the laundry chute. I sat down at the computer and turned it on. I was one of those new on the market computers, and all my files had been copied onto them. I shook my head playfully. That was my dad, always thinking about me. I instantly got onto my E-mail and there were 2 E-Mails. One from Megan and some other junk e-mail. I tossed the junk one and read the one from Megan.

"HI!! I hope you're okay! Just checking up on ya sis ^^ so how has it been? Is living with your dad fun? Tell me EVERYTHING!"

Megan was my computer pal, or more like my sister now. I've never met her, but I talked to her a lot. So I replied to our roleplay at the top, then told her everything in the best detail I could give. I soon realized I had been typing for a whole hour and it was dark. Nighttime. So I put in my last words and sent it, then turned the computer off. I yawned quite largely and laid down on the bed and got under the covers. And I let sleep pull me under.

I expected the dream to be the same, but it went even faster, and I sat there under the sun being tortured by the light. But someone took me in their arms and pulled me back into my darkness and kept me there, not letting me go……the only thing I could point out, was a large flash of black and green…

That was the first night I dreamt a dream, and not a nightmare…


	5. A Slow Afternoon

**W**hen I had woken up, it was 4:38 A.M. I didn't know why I had woken up so early from such a terrific dream. Well at least it was Saturday. The last week I had just endured from school was wonderful, although I thought it would be a hardship. It was fairly easy. Due to the fact that I was becoming good Friends with Samuel and his family…although his family…they were all adopted. Which was why the girl with the pink hair, whose name I had forgotten, seemed to have a crush on the blue-haired Sam boy. I was sitting straight up in bed now, still very tired, so I lay back down and closed my eyes, although I kept my consciousness. I thought about the day I had saw Samuel for the first time, when I had first touched him,oh, and the person that brought me back to my dark? Out of my hell that wouldn't leave me alone...it was Samuel. I have had that same dream ever since. I don't know why, but I have. So I laid there, trying to keep me and Megan's role play in my mind. Where we had left off was just when Kim, an evil character, had gone after my character and her cousins. But I couldn't stay focused. All I could think about was Samuel……

I woke up about two hours later and I knew that after the dream I just had I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep anyway. So I got up and walked over to the computer and turned it on. I had to cover my eyes at first because the white light from the screen was blinding compared to the darkness of the room. I opened me E-Mail and replied to the roleplay Megan had sent the previous night. I went to bed before she did so I had a message to reply to in the morning.

"Liza:*crying in her room**misses Bone*"

The roleplay thing? Well if I explained it, it would be quite a long story all its own. I started thinking on how I should have my character come in and I heard something outside. I walked over to the window and saw nothing, although I could have sworn I saw something. I walked slowly back over to the computer and thought nothing of it, but it did help me get an idea for the role play.

"_Bone:*outside watching her with tears in his eyes* I'm sorry Liza but I can't have you hurt……not yet……"_

I had turned my character Bone into a vampire, and at the moment, it had been about a "month" after he had seen her, err, she had seen him. Liza was his girlfriend and he was horribly thirsty. He would rip her throat out without thinking because his thirst would just take over. So he would sit outside her window every night watching her, just to see her and hear her voice.

I sent my reply and went into Microsoft paint; I was extremely bored so I started working on an old picture I hadn't finished. And I soon lost interest in that too. I ended up shutting off the computer and going downstairs to make breakfast. I looked at the clock and it was around 8:00. I really lose time when I'm on the computer. I found a note on the fridge that said "Yo Ally, we had to go shopping, we'll be back soon, love dad and Kate."

Great, home by myself. Well, at least I wasn't going to be on the computer ALL day. The boys insisted on going to hot topic then we were going to hang around town goofing off. I made some quick pancakes and ate slowly. I had no reason to rush. While I was eating I was thinking about my roleplay and what to do next. Vampires. Gotta love em. I thought about making Bone get out of control and hurting Liza, I thought about him running away and not coming back for years, and stuff like that, but nothing REALLY seemed like a good idea. I finished my breakfast and rinsed off the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. I was thankful that they didn't make me do chores around here. Kate loved to clean so we were set. And when she was upset and running around the house, she was like a tornado, but leaving cleanliness instead of destruction in her path.

I went upstairs and got dressed. I checked my E-mail once more for the reply my sister sent me.

"Liza:*same* I miss him so much…I want my Bone back….*cries harder*"

Liza was one of the sweet characters Megan had. And Bone had quite a big heart, although it wasn't beating. So I gave up no my other ideas, and let him come back.

"_Bone:*thinks: I can't take seeing her like this anymore…….* She needs me……*gets up and flies through her window silently*_

_[She feels cold arms wrap around her from behind]"_

I sent that and the figured that my friends wouldn't be there for another 2 hours, so I figured I'd stay and reply until they came.

About an hour later I heard a rapping on the door.

"I'm coming I'm coming!" I yelled. I told Megan I was leaving and turned off the computer. I picked up my hat and ran downstairs and answered the door. Of course, there was Angie and the guys, an hour early. Probably Angie's idea.

They all had black on. Not a first but, a lil more black then usual. I wondered about that.

"Yo guys, what's with all the black?" I looked slightly different with the dark blue flames on my Black hoodie, pants, and hat. Angie looked at me and said

"You're joking right?"

I shook my head no. Lake laughed and Zeke explained.

"Tonight's the black moon Aleena. Why do you think our school is called Black Moon high?"

I was a little confused, but not by much. I mean a black moon? That's against physics……isn't it? So I decided to ask and figure it out.

"Oh……explain please?"

Angie smiled and explained "Come on, we'll explain later." And left with the guys and me.

We walked to the Mall and it was pretty big for such a small town. "Millsbury" was what it was called. Corny name, but it was a pretty good mall. We walked into Hot Topic and spread out. I looked at the clothes they had, Zeeke and Lake looked at the music, while Angie looked at the earrings.

I couldn't decide on what I wanted, although I had enough money for anything I wanted in the store. I saw a bunch of shirts with old cartoons on them, not my point of interest. And a few more with band names and pictures, but If I was quoting music, I would be listening to it, not showing it on a t-shirt. I looked over by the music and it looked like Zeke wasn't interested in anything else. So I asked to make sure.

"Anything good?"

"Not really, just boring old stuff and screamo crap that I hate." Zeke and I had pretty much the same taste in music, not too much difference. And he liked to dive into his thoughts too, like I did.

I decided on a black T-shirt that matched the rest of my clothes. I wasn't really looking for anything special. I saw a T-shirt with the picture of a moon on it and I remembered what Angie said about telling me about the Black moon.

"Okay guys now tell me about the Black moon." I was really curious now. You know what they say. Curiosity killed the cat, but not the girl.


	6. The Black Moon

"**O**kay, now start telling me about this Black moon guys. Why is the whole town on about it?" I asked. We had finally decided that the hot topic trip had been a bust so we were at the Pizza Hut across the street. Zeke had ordered two slices of pepperoni pizza, Angie got a drink, and Lake had gotten a piece of regular cheese pizza. I was surprised at how much Zeke could eat, but not by much. I just got a small slice of sausage and pepperoni and a drink. Zeke took a bite of his first slice and swallowed and started explaining. Seriously did he even chew his food?

"Well the Black moon comes around once every year. It's a big deal because every time it comes around, something big happens." Zeke stopped there to take another bite of his pizza. Then Lake stepped in.

"Last year, the Mayor got shot and one of the most popular girls in the school got murdered gruesomely in the boy's bathroom." Once Lake said that, Zeke immediately put down his pizza._ That_ was a first. Although I kept eating. Gruesome things didn't bother me until it became dark and I had to go to sleep and see the gore in my head over and over again. And then it was Angie's turn to talk and explain a little more about the black moon.

"Everyone who hasn't seen the black moon before thinks it will look like an eclipse. But it is literally a black moon. Every year the crimes happen silently and-…..." She stopped short, staring at the door. And like anyone else, I turned around to look. Of course, Samuel Hollan was at the door, walking towards our table. I turned back around quickly, a reflex now.

"Excuse me, Ally?" There was that Beautiful, Silky voice again. I looked up and he was standing there with his hands in the pockets of his jacket, which was unzipped. First time I saw how muscular his chest was. And I'm _sure_ that thought got my face red.

"Who wants to know?" I said back with a small smirk. He laughed a bit at that. A beautiful laugh that would make most girls faint.

"I was wondering, the whole school is staying late to watch the Black moon. I heard your dad was busy tonight so I was wondering if you could use a ride." He smiled a heart-breaking smile. I'm sure that Angie melted because I could hear her sigh and the boys groan and mumble under their breath. I didn't have any plans to get to the party. Neither the boys nor Angie had offered, so I jumped at the chance.

"Sounds great." I said, without a smile. I never smiled besides a smirk now and then. But apparently, Samuel liked to smile.

" Good then. I'll be there at 9:00. Later Lake, Zeke, Angie." And he turned around and left. Angie practically floated to the ceiling.

"He's the greatest….Ally you're so lucky!!"

I rolled my eyes. He was just another boy…..but he WAS kinda cute…… I hit myself on the head for that one. I never thought a boy was cute. Maybe _once _in my life…. But it was probably a long time ago. A little school girl crush.

By now the boys were back to eating and not paying any attention to what just happened, but Angie was jabbering on. I tuned her out for the first time in a while without my music and just focused on three things, One, the murders and big events that happen because of the black moon, two, Samuel Hollan, and three, how was he gonna give me a ride? We were both 2 years from driving age, and I doubt that his dad was going to pick us up.....well I guess I would find that out when he picked me up now wouldn't I?

After me and my friends split, I went home and took another shower. I know that by now you're probably thinking '_Man she must be a germaphobe or something. She showers too much'. _Well that's not the case. I just like taking hot showers to think sometimes. Trust me, if you saw my room, you wouldn't know where anything is. I took a quick hot shower and got dressed. Mostly black with blue flames at the ends, yes I had more than one outfit with that pattern, but I liked it so who cares if I had more than one? This way I could wear my favorite clothes without getting them horribly dirty.

I walked over to the computer after I cleaned up the bathroom and brushed my hair out. Since I let it air dry it was quite wavy and thick. Ew. But at least it wouldn't be wet. It was starting to get colder outside and the last thing I wanted to do was catch a cold. I don't get sick easily but when I do, it takes a while for it to go away. I checked my messages and had a message saying my friend had a volleyball tournament and wouldn't be back until late, and she knew it worked out because I had told her about the Black Moon. Since she had to leave fast after my reply, she didn't reply back to me. So I had all night.

At dinner I finally asked my dad about him.

"Dad what do you know about the Hollans?" I wasn't very hungry, and that was new, so I was sitting there waiting for an answer. My dad took a large sip of his drink and answered me.

"The Hollans? They're a lovely group. Very nice. Polite too."

I was wondering about Samuel's dad though...he never brought him up.

"What about their father?"

My dad seemed to think hard about this question. I guess he knew something he didn't want me to know.

"He's a very nice man. And he cares for his family very much. People think he's too good for this city, but this city is lucky to have as a police chief." He finished at that and kept eating. I left it alone too. I didn't want too much information, just a little was enough for me.

I finally started eating when the doorbell rang. Kate got up and answered it.

"Hello, is Ally home?" Said the beautiful voice again. I looked and I was right, it was Samuel. I got up and looked at my dad.

"I'm going to school with Samuel and my friends, dad. I'll be back in a couple hours." I walked to the door and I saw how we were going t get to the school. He was holding a skateboard.

Kate smiled and told us to have fun. After I walked out she shut the door.

"Sorry Samuel but...I can't skateboard." I admitted. I didn't want to make a fool of myself. He just smiled and explained.

" Don't worry, just hold on and you'll be fine." He put the skateboard down and got on.

"You can trust me." He held out his hand and I got the idea. I was going to skateboard _with_ him.

I took his hand shyly and he pulled me onto the skateboard and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. This made my face grow hot again. He showed me how to keep my feet so I wouldn't fall and he sped off at an incredible speed. I was so interested at how close he was to me, that I didn't notice we were going faster than some of the fastest cars on the street.....

We got to the school just as it was starting to get dark. My friends were talking amongst themselves and didn't notice I was there, err, _we_ were there. I expected him to skate over to his family, but her actually skated to a spot in back away from the rest of the students. I asked why and he just said, "You'll see why..." And stopped. He let me off and got off himself, and sat down on the skateboard, so I sat next to him. We started talking like were in Chemistry class again, like we were best friends...

An hour later it was dark as night, and someone shouted

"10 minutes!"

I guess that meant that the moon would come in 10 minutes. I shivered at the cold and felt something awfully warm wrap around me. I looked over at Samuel and he had his arm under my shoulder holding onto my waist. He was just looking at the sky waiting for the moon.

"I don't get you.." I said. Because I really didn't. I knew him for about a week, and I was the new girl no one thought was very special. He looked at me and asked,

"Hm? What about me don't you get?"

I listed off numerous reasons but he laughed a little at each one and kept saying I would find out.

About an hour later the moon still hadn't turned black, so I guess whoever shouted 10 minutes meant that that's how long it would last this year. Buy now I had gotten cold and huddled against Samuel, and my face must have been red because when he looked at me he chuckled.

"You blush so easily." He pointed out. And that wasn't true. I never blushed....unless I was around him.

"N...No I don't..." I lied, because I really didn't want him to know that I only blushed around him.

"I think you do. And........I think it's kinda cute on you." He said with a heart breaking smile. This time he was close enough I could see his teeth. His canines were pretty sharp. That instantly reminded me of vampires. But the thing at hand....was I dreaming or did Samuel Hollan call me cute?

"Uhh....thank you?" I replied. I couldn't take my eyes away from his face, from his teeth. Not only were they pointed, they were perfect. Clean and everything. The only reason I snapped out of it was because he started talking.

"Ally look." He said pointing to the sky. I looked up and the moon was getting darker and darker, and everyone started cheering. It really was beautiful. But out of nowhere Samuel put his hand on my face, and then, it was dark.


	7. Secrets

**I** don't know how long I was out for, but it must not have been long though, because when I woke up Samuel was holding onto me.

"Ally. Ally are you alright?" his face was unbelievably close to mine, and I realized what happened.

"You...made me....faint..." I said slowly.

"Whoops, my bad." He chuckled. And out of a reflex, my hands wrapped themselves around his shoulders. His arms were already around my waist supporting me up so I wouldn't fall off the skateboard. And for the first time in my life, I smiled.

"So you _do_ smile." He said with a smirk. I almost chuckled at that but didn't.

"Don't get used to it buddy." Because although I smiled this once, didn't mean I would do it more often.

"Okay then, I won't. Now can I kiss you again or are you going to faint?" So _that's_ what happened. He had kissed me and I fainted because of it. Holy crap if Angie had seen that she'd have been chewing me out for fainting.

"I think I'm good." I replied with a smirk, and almost instantly his lips were against mine. I was a lil surprised, his breath was cold, and tasted like flowers, like an essence of roses and lilacs. I felt like I was lightheaded, had a million butterflies in my stomach, and was in the most perfect place in the world all at the same time.

And for the first time in my life...I think...I was in heaven....which was a first for me due to the fact my dream was me escaping from heaven. But the thing about that was, I wasn't escaping _from_ heaven, I was escaping _to_ heaven.

He pulled back slightly and stopped, as did I, and we just stared at eachother, saying and doing nothing. Until he finally snapped out of it and said

"Everyone's leaving. I should get you home. I don't want your dad to be worried about you." He slowly got up and brought me up with him. I didn't know what else to say so I just whispered

"Okay..." And took my place on his skateboard. His arms wrapped around my waist but he held me slightly closer this time. And we skateboarded home.

My dad was waiting in the living room for us to get home. He wasn't one of those dads who were over reactive, but he was just being a good dad. Making sure I got home at the right time and making sure I was okay. I said goodbye to Samuel at the door but ended up kissing him again. This time he pulled me close to him and I was glad. I stopped first this time, although I would have given anything to be able to stand there kissing him for hours.

"I really need to get inside..." I actually did need to get inside before my dad came outside and saw us.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled that heart breaking smile at me and this time I almost _did_ melt. He kissed my forehead and left and I walked inside after I had caught my breath and stopped blushing. I said hi to my dad and he asked only a few questions.

"So how was the moon?"

"It was okay."

"How long did it last this year?"

"Ten minutes. Not long."

"Anything big happen tonight?"

I thought about my answer, Making sure I didn't tell him about Samuel.

"Not tonight. Probably tomorrow."

"Oh. Okay. Night Aleena."

"Night dad." And I walked upstairs. Too tired to take a shower this time, I threw my hoodie and hat on the floor, changed my pants, and went to bed. I laid there for quite a while, thinking about numerous things. Probably too many things to list. Until I heard something on the window. I got up and threw on my hoodie, due to the fact that it was pretty cold out and I had forgotten to turn on the heat, and walked to the window. I would have screamed if I hadn't had my hand over my mouth. Because there on the tree branch just outside of my room, was Samuel.

"What are you _doing_ here?!" I whispered as I opened the window and let him in. I have _no_ idea why I did that. Any other girl would have screamed and gone to tell their dad...but I didn't. I must have been going crazy. He climbed in so swiftly I didn't even see him get off the branch.

"What I always do." He said, closing the window silently and quickly.

"What do you mean 'What you always do.'?" He gave me a minute to think, saying nothing. And I figured it out.

"You've been _watching_ me?!" I yelled. It wouldn't wake up my dad and Kate though. The walls were reinforced with extra thick dry wall. He looked very serious, a first for me, because every time I had seen him he had been smiling.

"Aleena I've been watching you for quite a while. Ever since you moved here. Word travels fast around this small town, especially if your father is the best doctor we have." He paused for a minute letting me take in his words. He had been watching me for over a month. So _that's_ what those noises were every night outside my window. They were _him..._ Then he continued explaining.

"Aleena do you believe in ghost stories?"

"Wh...What do you mean?" I was confused and surprised all at once. I sat down on the floor when my knees gave way. He just casually sat in front of me, looking me in the eyes.

"I mean myths and legends. Ghosts, werewolves, vampires. Stuff like that."

Was he kidding? I _loved_ vampires. Of course I believed in them. So I slowly nodded.

"Yes...yeah I do..."

"Do you believe they literally exist?"

I thought about it. I had always said I believed in vampires, but literally exist?...

"Yes...."

Samuel didn't look too happy about that, but he continued on.

"What if I told you......I was a vampire?"

I didn't know what to say to that. Was her serious? Or pulling my leg? I was surprised at myself, but I _trusted_ him. I hadn't trusted anyone since I was two, and out of nowhere this boy steals my heart in a way I never thought possible, and I trust him with my life.

"I.....I'd be surprised......but I'd believe you......"

"Good. Because that's exactly what I am." He closed his eyes then and opened them again, and they were a bright, light blue instead of a chocolate brown, of which his eyes looked like at school. I was in shock. Just staring.

"Are you scared?" he asked with a smirk. "Afraid that I might bite you? Suck your blood?"

I was still staring but not as badly. I didn't know why, I guess I was crazy, but what I said was

"No........"

He tackled me then and held me down tight. I couldn't move a muscle. He was un believably strong for a boy his age,

"You should be...."

Why should I be scared of him? He would never hurt me.....would he? So I figured I would ask him.

"Why?.....Why should I be afraid?"

"Because Ally I can hurt you....even if I didn't mean to..." He picked up a metal rose I had on my dresser and closed his hand. When he opened it, the metal that had once been a black rose, was now a fine powder in a small pile. I stared wide-eyed at the pile in shock. He _was_ stronger than most boys....because he wasn't a boy. He_ was_ a vampire...

"Whoa......" I was actually in a lot of shock but...for some reason, I expected it.

"Yeah whoa.....and that's bad..."

"Why is it bad?..."

"Because I am inexcusably and irrevocably in love with you."

My eyes grew big and my face grew hot. He was _in love_ with me. I had never even had a boy _like_ me before.

"You.....love...me..." I didn't know what I was feeling, but it was new, and I had no idea why, but then I did this, I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered

"I love you too...." And I meant it. I didn't know why. But I knew it would make sense eventually.

"This is bad Ally. You shouldn't love me.....its one thing for me to love you but......you loving me in return..........that puts you in danger..."

That was it. I wanted to know everything. And I wanted to know it now.

"Samuel you better start explaining, and get off me please, _before_ the bruises on my arms turn purple." He was holding onto my arms pretty hard. It wasn't hurting but I was sure I would have purple bruises on my arms in the morning.

"Whoops, my bad." He got up and brought me up with him and sat us down on the bed.

"Now explain." I wanted to know everything. He sat next to me and started explaining.

"Ally do you know how old I am?"

"You're 14...."

"Yes...and no...."

"Explain."

"I've been 14 for 200 years...."

_That_ made my eyes practically pop out of my head.

"O...kay what else?"

"My 'family'? They're my best friends. Not family. My dad isn't a cop; he's a scientist...and a vampire himself. My whole family is."

I sat there just staring at him not knowing what to say....and he knew. So he continued.

"We've moved a lot, since we don't age fast anymore."

I remembered how my character Bone had become a vampire and had stopped growing, unless his hart was beating when he got excited about something.

"Is your.....heart...beating?" I was too curious, I had to know.

He shook his head.

"Not any more....it hasn't in 200 years...which is why I look the youngest, besides my friend Tyler."

"If your heart hasn't beaten in 200 years...why does Tyler look the youngest?"

"Because he wasn't 'born' very long ago. And at a very young age...."

As the night went on I learned more and more about him. I learned about his family and how they came to be. I learned about his mother who his father had saved after she had gotten shot. He said he was exiled form multiple places, due to the fact that he would save people just as they were an inch from death and a foot from the highway to hell. They called them 'The evil ones' and accused them of illegal experimentation. Technically they were right, but for the most part they were wrong.

I thought I knew everything there was to know about Vampires, but I was way wrong.

"Now back to the subject....why is it bad for me...to love you?"

I desperately wanted to know. I _did_ love him. And I wanted to know why it was bad.

"Ally I'm a vampire, you're a human....it's against our laws in a way."

"Your laws?"

He nodded and pulled me close to him. Which made my face grow hot again.

"I don't want you to get hurt. If the Varcoliini clan found out about you....." He closed his eyes and stopped there. I put my hand lightly on his face and said nothing. He told me about his family. How every one of them had a separate power. Kevin had extreme strength, Sam had abnormal speed, Alannah could use mind control on men whenever she needed them, Faline could create a force field with her mind around whatever she needed to, no matter how far, Selina had Telekinesis, or the power to move anything she wanted with her mind, and Samuel had all of the above, including telepathy. He could read my mind whenever he wanted, and I blushed at that thought most of the time.

"I don't...care...." I honestly didn't, but I didn't know why. But as Samuel says, I would find out.

"But you should......"

I desperately wanted him to stop talking about me being in trouble for loving him, and he knew that thought. He wanted to get off the subject to, so he pulled me close and pressed his lips against mine, opening his mouth only a slight bit. His breath almost made me faint again. It was addicting. I wrapped my hands into his hair and breathed in, probably a reflex, but he didn't seem to mind. And I didn't care.

I don't know how long we were against eachother, how long I was kissing his perfect lips, but it must have been a while, because the sun was coming up. By now I was over exhausted. I pulled away and looked into his beautiful blue eyes. I stared until I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore. I put my head on his chest and closed my eyes and fell asleep. He moved so fast I didn't even know he moved. He closed the blinds so it looked like midnight and closed and locked the door and was instantly back holding me in his arms again. I fell asleep as soon as he pulled the warm comforter over us.

"I love you..." He said softly. And I heard him, but I didn't talk in my sleep and I couldn't say I loved him back but he knew...he saw it in my mind.


	8. The Lighthouse and The Emerald

**I **woke up about an hour later with Samuel's arms still around me. I smiled but stopped soon so he wouldn't see, but I realized he was asleep so I continued smiling and hugged him. I was extremely happy and I never wanted him to let me go. He felt me hug him and opened his eyes, which were back to brown, and smiled. He spoke softly and sweetly.

"Good morning beautiful..."

My face turned hot and I said good morning back.

"Aren't your father and friends wondering where you are? Won't they be worried?" I really didn't want him to get into trouble all because of me.

"I think they can last one night without me." He chuckled and ran his hand through my hair.

"Why do you keep doing that?" I asked.

"Do what?"

"Mess with me. Make me blush and smile."

"Because I-"

"Love me."

"Yes."

I could tell that he saying he loved me so much would probably get annoying eventually. But I kinda didn't care. He smiled at me again and I smiled back and hugged him as tight as I could. He wished he could do the same but remembered he had to be careful, so he hugged me tight but carefully, and it was perfect. I felt completely safe.

"Would you like to go somewhere with me today?"

I wasn't sure. I had made plans with Zeke Angie and Lake, and I wasn't so sure they would like Samuel to go with us, and I couldn't just blow them off.....

"I'm sorry Samuel but I made plans with the terrible trio." I laughed a lil at their new name. Whenever I wasn't with them that's what they were called. He smiled.

"It's alright. I'm sure they won't take you all day due to the fact that Angie will be dragging them somewhere to make them more gentlemen or something like that."

He _definitely_ knew about everyone in the school because that is_ exactly_ what Angie would do.

"Okay here's what we'll do. After Angie drags the boys of somewhere, I'll meet you at the school."

He smiled.

"Sounds like a plan to me." He kissed my forehead and got up. He was already dressed. I guessed he hadn't changed, but had takes his shoes off at least. So I didn't have dirt on my bed.

"I'll be seeing you later." He kissed me goodbye and I almost didn't let him go, until he puts his hand on my wrist and made me let go.

"Whoops..." I muttered. A faint smile crossed his lips and he left swiftly. He moved so fast I thought he had disappeared like a magician or something. I got up and walked over to my closet, and threw on a pair of jeans and a random T-shirt. I quickly looked it over and decided it was fine. I threw on my cap and hoodie and left, well, I walked downstairs and got some breakfast first. I was starving. I made some quick eggs and ate them fast. They burned my throat but I really didn't care at this point. When I finished I called Angie and she told me she'd be there with the boys in a few minutes so I sat in the living room looking outside. I saw something on the porch and decided I'd better bring it in before it started pouring and ruined it, whatever it was, and brought it inside. It had my name on it and no return address so I had no idea who it was from. I saw Angie and the boys walking up the steps so I quickly ran upstairs and threw it in my room onto my bed and ran back down to answer to the door. Zeeke looked really tired, Lake looked like he was full of energy and Angie was.......Angie. She stared at my neck with curiosity. I covered my neck with a scarf I had hanging by the door fast and she seemed to forget all about it. "Come on Ally!" Angie grabbed my hand and ran off. But Zeeke stepped in front of us. " Fold her" And All I could see after that was Black. Those morons had blindfolded me. I hated it when I couldn't see. " Are you kidding me!?" I screamed at them. Not in a real anger way, but more like in a joking way.

They conversed among themselves while I saw Samuel's eyes in my head staring at me. Most of the time that's all I saw lately when I closed my eyes. Either I was terribly love sick, or he was doing this on purpose. We stopped on what seemed like a rocky hill. And when they took the blindfold off me I realized I was right. We were on a hill staring straight at the tallest lighthouse in the world….or in the state anyway. Angie looked up at the giant fluorescent light staring out onto the harbor under the dark clouds." Well let's start climbing." She said smiling. A look of horror crossed Zeke's Face. "Are you kidding!?" He exclaimed. He was trying to convince Angie to not let us go up there. The elevator had been broken for years, and the building was hardly kept up and running. The only time anyone went in was every 2 years just to change the bulb. The lighthouse was very stereotypical. Simple spiral White and Blue Paint around it, a small door on the bottom leading inside to a rickety old elevator and old steps that looked liked they would fall apart if a feather fell on it. Angie finally convinced Zeke that they were going up. And Zeke ended up giving in. I don't know how she convinced Zeke, Mr. Stubborn, but she did. So we walked into the rickety old door. And it looked worse than I thought. The Elevator looked crashed with the doors slightly apart, and old caution tape carelessly strewn across the doors, hanging down without care. The stairs were un-supported and looked very unsafe, but Angie made us go up them anyway. Angie went first, Zeke, me, and then lake last. If I fell I wanted someone to catch me, and Angie weighed maybe about 100 pounds soaking wet, and she wouldn't be able to catch me. We started walking up the rickety steps slowly. We walked for about 5 minutes when we finally reached the top. Zeeke had to shove against the door with his whole body to open it, but the view was really nice. The only bad thing up here was the railing. So rusty that if you just touched it, it would fall into dust. I stared out at the water looking at the waves. How beautiful they were. But I didn't let my friends know I thought that. Lake walked up behind me and stood next to me." I Saw Hollan come out of your place the other day." He hadn't said anything all day. So I was set back a small bit by this. I didn't know what to say, so I just threw something out." You must have been seeing things. A Hollan would never be in my house" Of course, Lake was right. Samuel had been to my house, but only to drop off something I had left over by school. He didn't seem to believe me." Oh. I could have sworn it was him. I guess I was seeing things."

I kinda felt bad for Lake. He was really nice, but there was something to him no one could tell, and he kept holding it in and I felt like I should help him…but how could I do that when he didn't tell anyone what it was…. So we talked for a while and he made me smile very faintly for a very short amount of time. Soon it was late and we decided to find Angie and Zeeke. But we didn't have to look far. We could hear them yelling all the way at the bottom of the light house. I shook my head. "Come on Lake. Let's go down and break it up before they rip each other's throats out." Lake nodded in agreement and I followed him down the stairs. I still didn't trust the stairs. Even in the moonlight they looked bad. We got to the bottom and by now Zeeke and Angie weren't fighting anymore. So we FINALLY had a moment's peace. Of course now Lake wasn't about to say anything else today, so I was the one who actually provided most of the conversation. "You two finally done fighting? Apparently you both have finally run out of words." Angie and Zeeke kept quiet, and Angie kept looking at me like she was hiding something.

Out of nowhere Zeeke grabbed my arm and jerked me back fast, causing all of us to fall on one another. I hate being pulled down to the ground without a fight, so naturally this got me pissed off. "What the Hell Zeeke!? What's your problem?!"

"I saw something and I thought it was going to attack us!"

"What's going to attack us?! Killer Crabs?!" I got up and dusted myself off. Now, I was in a bad moon." You're all idiots when it comes to the night. I'm gone" Now, Zeeke was horribly afraid of the dark, due to some trauma from when he was a child. But every time you ask him what it was he changes it. One time he even said he heard the radio broadcast of "War of the worlds" And he thought it was happening. He can think up a story right on the spot, and most of the time it was interesting.

"You can't leave us?! There are things out there!" And of course, Zeeke was freaking out. Usually I'm the protector of them from the dark. God they go to a school with "Black Moon" in the name why are they freaking out so bad?

"There's nothing out here guys. If there's anything out here the cops will find it." I turned around and started home.

"Will you be okay going home by yourself?" Lake asked in a worried tone.

"I'll be fine….." In the dark I smirked, because I had a vampire to protect me. "Besides….the most dangerous think in this town…" I turned around and my eyes are a very bright color in the dark but my eyes and my teeth are the only things you can see in the dark." Is me..." And I turned and left them scared. But Lake brought them home fine.

I walked up to my front door just after it started pouring. I was soaked. I used my key to get in, but Kate opened the door before I could even turn the doorknob.

"You poor thing you're soaked to the bone!" She brought me in and instantly brought me a towel.

"Thank You Ma'am"

"Please Ally don't call me Ma'am. Kate is just fine."

"Okay…." I wasn't too comfortable calling her Kate, but if it made her happy, why not?

"Where's dad?" I asked while taking off my hat and drying my hair with a towel.

"He's at work."

"Oh." I took the towel off my head and got the stray hair out of my face and threw the towel on the back of a nearby chair so it could dry." Well I'm going to go upstairs and have a shower.

" Alright. Oh, and before I forget. You have a package in the living room for you. It's awfully heavy but surprisingly small."

I had forgotten all about the package I had gotten earlier… but didn't I put it upstairs on my bed?

I quickly released the thought and picked up the package. Kate was right. It was very heavy for such a small package. The one I had gotten earlier was a bit lighter. They were two different boxes. I took the box upstairs and put it on my bed next to the other one. I walked over to the wall and turned on the light, and walked over to my dresser to get some clothes. I picked up the remote and turned on my stereo. I flipped through channels and there was nothing on, so I just played one of my CDs. The music on there was soft, with drums played with brushes. And soon after the voice started singing it started turning into quite a different melody. I grabbed a random T-shirt and a pair of black stretchy pants, due to the fact I wasn't going anywhere else today, I didn't see a need to change into another pair of jeans. I grabbed my hat off my head and hung it on a hook on the back of my door. I forgot to do that one time. I walked in and took a whole shower without taking off my hat and I didn't realize it until I went to wash my hair. I do random shit like that sometimes. I went into the bathroom and took a short hot shower. I didn't feel like standing there for a half an hour. I turned off the water and dried myself off and dressed pretty quickly. I didn't feel like blow drying my hair so I dried it the best I could with a towel and put it in a ponytail for it to air dry.

After I had cleaned up the bathroom and had thrown my dirty laundry down the laundry chute, I turned the bathroom light off and left while leaving the door open so the steam has somewhere to escape to. I sat on my bed and turned on a different CD. I opened the first box. The lighter one I had gotten before I left. It had no return address, it just had 'Aleena Saul' in what seemed like a legal postage sticker. But there was no return address. I opened it up and saw a blue glowing gem just a bit bigger then my fist. I thought it was made of plastic with some kind of LED light inside. I picked it up and it was warm. "Probably been on this whole time" I thought out loud to myself. I looked for an off switch or the small light bulb inside. But I couldn't find one. I guessed it was some kind of hidden thing that stays lit when you keep it warm. I put it on my side table and opened the next box."Comics!" I was in shock. It was an entire box full of Sonic the hedgehog Comics. That's why it was so heavy. I looked through the comics and over half of them had my favorite hedgehog of all in them, Scourge the hedgehog. The Evil side of our super-speed blue hero. I put them in the protective sleeves that were at the bottom of the box and slid them under my bed. I decided to look at the blue gem again. I examined it and couldn't make heads or tails of it….tails…hmm….I remembered the Sonic comics. Tails was his best friend. I mean this gem was huge….and It wasn't glass, or it would have definitely been chipped in one place or the other. And it wasn't plastic….It seemed almost…real. But that's impossible isn't it? A magical gem bigger than your fist, glowing suspiciously?... Then it hit me…it wasn't real……._technically_…because it was a chaos emerald. I was holding a real chaos emerald in my hands…the next thing I knew, I was passed out on my bed, holding the emerald close to my heart.


	9. The New Kids

The next morning I woke up in the middle to late afternoon. It had been at least 2:00 in the morning when I had gone to bed. I usually go to sleep at 11:00 PM. I rubbed my head and slowly sat up. The emerald had fallen onto the floor, and was half covered by my bedspread which I had kicked onto the floor in the middle of the night. I picked it up and put it on my dresser. "How did I get a chaos emerald? And….why would whoever sent it, send it to me?" I thought about that all morning. While I was in the shower, while I was eating breakfast, and on the bus on my way to school. We had a late start that day, which is why I had slept in. I dismissed the thought because it didn't do me any good to ponder over it. I walked in and there was a bright Yellow Police taped across the girl's bathroom. "I guess the crime has come. Maybe Angie would know something about this." I walked over to her locker and she was calmly sitting in front of it listening to her Ipod. I yanked one ear bud out of her ear and sat next to her. "Morning star shine. Hell says hello." She gave me a look that would scare the devil himself. "Well tell the Devil I said to beat it"

"What's wrong with you?" I asked sharply. People never gave me attitude especially not Angie.

"I'm just in a bad mood this morning"

"Well that isn't an excuse to get snappy at me. So explain right now."

"The girl that dies this time, her name was Kilena. Two bite marks in her neck. Like some vampire sicko. I knew her and I was in shock when I heard about it."

I had heard about Kilena before. She was a real looker but never wanted to talk to anyone. For a very dim dark town, we sure had a lot of good looking people. Except me. Samuel said otherwise, but I never believed him. I and Angie were the only ones at school that day. No one wanted to come after the crime had been committed and was scared that they would be attacked as well. Even Samuel didn't show up. I was scared. He wouldn't have done that. Would he? No. I refused to believe it. We got to our first class and the teachers just sent us home. No reason to only teach two students today. And there were police everywhere looking around the schools for clues. I hated police officers. I know they were the good guys, but I couldn't stand them. Mom had dated a police officer once and he was the biggest jerk known to the history of the earth. Just because he was a police man he thought that he could do whatever the hell he wanted. I didn't want to go home, and I didn't know where Samuel lived, so I went to Angie's house. We ate junk food and watched tv. That's it. Her mom was never home anyway and her dad had died when she was 3, so she was home alone a lot of the time. I likes Angie's house. A lot smaller than mine but it really felt like a home instead of a hotel. It had been raining all day and we had fallen asleep once or twice. And we almost fell back into sleep a third time, but a loud urgent knock came form her door. Angie didn't move a muscle. She was asleep. I swear if you set her right next to the train tracks she still wouldn't wake up. So I got up and answered the door. Samuel grabbed my hand and pulled me out into the rain and closed the door. I was getting wet. I didn't like getting wet unless it was a shower.

"What the hell is this for? Me and Angie were sleeping! And why weren't you at school today?"

"Forget that right now we have bigger problems. Did you get a blue chaos emerald? In the mail or did someone give it to you?"

I stared at him. How in the hell did he know I had a chaos emerald? No one at my school knew who Sonic the Hedgehog was except me. It was all anime for them. Don't get me wrong I loved anime too but Sonic was ALWAYS at the top of my list. "How did you know I had a chaos emerald Samuel?"

"It doesn't matter. Answer my question"

"Yes I did"

"From who?"

"I don't know. Now explain to me what's going on!"

"No need to shout."

"Fine. Explain."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because it would hurt you"

"No it wouldn't"

"Ally. I know you. It would hurt you. Now tell me where the damn Emerald is."

"It's in my room. What do you need it for?"

He didn't answer me. Just kissed my cheek, and left. I didn't understand it. Why would Samuel act so urgent? He seemed so scared, with a look in his eyes I've never seen. It worried me. I went back inside and saw Angie was curled up on her couch. I put a blanket over her and a pillow under her head. Sometimes my friends would call me mom because I took care of everyone. Even Zeke and Lake called me mom sometimes. I turned off the lights and kissed her once on the forehead. Take that anyway you want I don't care. I do that to all my friends. I picked up my bag and left for home. I turned on my IPod and walked. I kept thinking to myself the whole way there. Why was he in such a hurry? How did he know what a chaos emerald was, or how I even had one? I do know one thing. I would never catch him due to the fact he can skateboard so fast. And why wouldn't he tell me what was going on? I was worried now. I never got worried.

It took me around 20 minutes to get home. When I walked in Dad was sleeping in his room from a long day at work. SO I just went upstairs. I dropped my bag in shock. My room was turned upside down. My bed was against my wall; my dresser was turned over with everything spilling out, but nothing broken. Just messed up. But indeed, the chaos emerald was gone. I put my bed back and put my dresser back up. I pushed all the insides into a pile in front of it. I was way too lazy to put it all away. I'll admit that putting the dresser and my bed back again was hard, but I didn't like it when my room was messed up too badly. I looked to my window, and it was broken. Samuel didn't do this. Someone else did, and I didn't know who Samuel must have gotten here before me, maybe he went after the guy that did it, but I didn't care at the moment. I was tired. I was just falling asleep at Angie's and I was still tired. I took my hoodie off along with my hat, threw a pillow on my bed and lay down on my bed and threw a comforter over me. I instantly fell asleep.

After a few days, Neither Samuel or his crew came to school. It made me worry more. More and more kids came to school, but Lake was at home with the flu. So it was just me Zeke and Angie. Or, at least, that's what we thought. In homeroom, three new kids came in. One was a tall boy, not much muscle but a pretty good build. He had bright green hair like Samuel, but his was a bit longer and he had bangs falling into his face. He had a bright green shirt on and an orange jacket, along with some very dark green pants and red and white sneakers. The other was a shorter girl. Strawberry blonde hair, light green shirt, blue jeans and sneakers. She looked familiar but I couldn't place her. The boy with the green hair seemed cocky. Like a punk. I had to get to know him. I thought about Samuel and his family as I sat back in my desk. Angie and Zeke were talking amongst themselves, probably about the new kids, and I didn't wanna hear. As soon as the bell rang, I was outta there. I walked straight to my locker, and was cut off by the new kid.

"The name's Matt. I heard you're Ally."

I raised an eyebrow. Something about him didn't sit right with me. "Yes that's me. What's it to you?"

He took my arm before I could open my locker and dragged me down the hall down to the girl. She looked at me and her eyes widened. "Ally Saul?" She said. I was confused. How the hell did the new kids know me?

"It's me. Hello? Megan?"

I had absolutely nothing to say. Not because I didn't wanna talk to her, I just didn't know what to say. So I hugged her instead. I instantly let go though. I showed her around the school, with Matt at our tail. Megan had just met him as well, but he acted like he was our best friend. Megan didn't mind. She kinda liked him. And when Angie met him, forget about it. She was asking him question after question after question. It didn't faze him in the least. He just answered truthfully. Angie could tell. After school we all walked out together, where I saw Samuel and his family in a black convertible out in front. "Where the hell have you guys been?!" I yelled to them. They completely ignored me. I did NOT like that. Matt didn't seem to like it either.

"Where is it?" Samuel said sternly.

"Up your ass with a piece of glass" Matt remarked.

"Don't mess with me hand it over."

"No way. I need it to go save my sister."

"You don't deserve it."

"Whatever."

Matt walked away and Kevin ran after him. I didn't like where this was going. If they got into a fight Kevin would kick his sorry ass. He was stronger and taller than Matt was by a good foot at least.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To see your mom"

That set Kevin off and he hit Matt dead on in the head. Matt's head moved, no, more like jerked fast and hard to the side, but his body didn't move. I was surprised his neck wasn't broken. Instead, he turned to Kevin and gave him a punch right back, and to my shock, it sent Kevin flying. Matt ran off while Samuel and his family tended to Kevin. I ran over and pulled Samuel aside. "What's going on?! I want to know right now! I went home and my room was a mess and now this!"

"Ally I can't explain-"

"Yes you can! Just tell me!"

"I can't!"

His family called him into the car and he left without another word. But the look in his eye when he left, I could have sworn I saw some hate…hatred towards Matt…

"Ally!" Megan Ran up behind me and put her hand on my shoulder."Let's get to your house. I have to tell you something." And we left. I didn't know what was going on with Samuel and everyone. But for the first time in a long time, for just a small bit, I was scared…


	10. The Black Moon reappears

I took Megan to my house and she ran up to my room. "Where did the Chaos emerald come from?

How the hell did she know about it? I never told her. "How the hell does everyone know about this?! I never told anyone!"

"Matt took it"

"The new guy? Why?! How did he know where I lived?!"

"It was Robotnik"

"What?! What are you talking about what does that mean?"

" It means that Dr. Robotnik is looking for it, matt is keeping away the chaos emerald and Samuel is trying to give it to him"

It was impossible. All of this was impossible. The new kids the Hollans the emerald, just everything was about too insane to be real." That's….impossible…isn't it?"

"No. Which is why we have to leave"

"Leave? For how long?"

"…A long time."

"I can't leave my family here"

" They think you're coming to live with me for a while. We have a day. Tomorrow we leave. Angie Zeke and Lake are coming with us. You can say goodbye to your family but tomorrow we're gone…okay?"

I grabbed my head trying to process the information Megan had just given me. She hugged me and I didn't move. "Okay, I'll….take care of everything……"

"Are you sure Ally?"

"I'm sure….."

Megan said alright and left with a soft goodbye, and now I was confused. What was Sam hiding from me? Why did we have to leave? All I knew, was that my life was turning upside down. I went downstairs and spent the night with my family. We watched movies, played board games, and I was happy. I was really going to miss them. I knew, that I would be needed. Chaos Emeralds? Robotnik? These things don't just pop up for random people. I was needed, and it felt nice.

I hugged my dad and Kate, and said goodnight and I love you. I've never aid that to them before. They hugged back, especially Kate, and said they loved me back. They wished me a good time on my trip, and I went upstairs, took a shower, changed, and went to sleep.

The next day I packed my stuff and moved to Megan's car. Matt was driving, but didn't look happy. And he didn't talk. I was just about to get in the car when the sun turned black. The Black moon completely took over the sun. Megan looked worried. "Come on now!!" We all piled into the car, and it was black as night. This wasn't good. And earthquake started up and Matt started the car and zoomed off. The earthquake stopped but two posts popped up from the ground. They were metallic with a yellow ball and a red star on top of them.

"Star posts…" I whispered. A portal opened up between them and we shot through. Angie was asleep, and Zeke and lake were screaming. We were in the portal, and when I looked back, while the portal was closing, it looked like nothing had just happened in that small town in Salem…..


	11. Questions

My eyes were open, my body was stiff, but I was asleep. Well, my brain was. I'd imagined all this but, it wasn't possible…was it possible? I was scared. I'd never been scared…besides tired of my mom's screaming back and forth between her and my grandmother at home. My mind finally woke up and my eyes became clear, and in focus. I had no idea where I was, besides in my sister's arms in a black car. I looked back and we were being followed by a Jeep with Kevin driving and Sain standing on top with his legs apart and his arms crossed. They looked indescribable. Tyler Was sitting next to Sam with a serious look on his face. I had never seen Tyler serious like that before now. Not once had I seen him not smiling. I looked at Sain. He was staring at me. His face looked coarse and hard but his eyes told a different story. I looked in front of me and Samuel was driving with Sam right next to him. I stayed quiet, wondering and trying to grasp what was going on around me. I finally drew a deep breath. Sam turned around and looked at me, but Samuel didn't make a sound, or even a jerk to look back at me. "Are you alright Ally?" Sam asked.

"I'm…confused I'm……"

"I know" Sam said. But we're going to be driving for a while. It would probably be best if you sleep."

"I don't need to sleep. And where's Megan?"

"You were spacing out so bad yo didn't notice we already stopped. Max came and took her. You've been awake for 17 hours. You need to sleep."

I was tired. But that still didn't tell me what was going on. Sam climbed into the back next to me and leaned against the window. He pulled me in and laid my head on his shoulder. "Now sleep before we drug you."

He was warm. And he didn't take his arm off me. I'd never really been cared about before. I closed my eyes and let a small tear roll down my cheek. SO many things were going through my head I didn't know what to think anymore. So I let Sam put my headphones in my ears, and he played my favorite song. And I fell asleep.

I woke up about 4 hours later. I was in a bed, in a room. Sam was asleep on a chair by the door and Sain was asleep on the window seat. The only light in the room was from the moon. I got up quietly, still in my jeans and shirt. My jacket and hat had been laid nicely on the chair next to Sam. I walked quietly over to the window and moved the sheer curtains out of the way to see what was going on outside. Faline was sitting on top of Samuel's black car talking to him.

He had his back to the window, his arms crossed. He wasn't listening to a word she was saying. I could tell. Apparently the girls had driven up behind us. I watched as Faline talked for 15 minutes and finally gave up and went inside. I could hear Kevin sleeping outside the door, and Tyler was asleep in the Jeep.

"You should be sleeping"

I was startled. Sain looked asleep but was wide awake. I whispered so I wouldn't wake anyone. "I didn't wake you up did I?.."

"No. I don't sleep much. But you need it."

"Fine, but you have to answer one of my questions."

"I can't do that."

"Please Sain….I have no idea what's going on around here I want to know…."

"……Alright. One question."

"Why is all this happening?"

"Because you're being hunted down."

"Why?"

"One question. One answer."

"But-"

"You should ask open ended questions if you want a larger answer." He opened his eyes and they were glowing red. But it wasn't scary. It was like rubies. He stood up quietly and took my hand, guiding me back to bed. They treated me so delicately. Why? I would find out eventually. I lay down while Sain went back to the window seat and closed his eyes. I lay down and looked around. It was silent. I lay thinking why Samuel was being so quiet. Why this was so familiar and why this was happening. It was freezing in the room and I was cold. I wasn't shivering, I didn't say anything, but Sain knew. He lay next to me and puts his jacket over me and puts his arm around me. Why did they care so much? I was too tired to think anymore, and I fell asleep.

The next morning Sam woke me up softly.

"Ally. Ally wake up come on we have to keep moving."

I opened my eyes and Sain was gone, but I still had his jacket. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Sam helped me out of bed and I put on my jacket and shoes.

"Aren't you going to put on your hat?

"No." I didn't want it on. My hair needed air.

I followed Sam downstairs where everyone was waiting. I gave Sain back his jacket and thanked him, to which he responded with a small grunt. Sam walked up next to me." You still tired?"

"No. Just, confused."

"Well don't worry. We're almost there."

"Almost…where?"

Sam looked at me with a sparkle in his eye."You'll see" And he got in the car. I got in next to him and Samuel opened the door and held out his hand."We need to talk."

I took his hand and got out. And we walked over to a tree and he put my back against it." I know you want answers. I know you're confused. But you can't know what's going on." He put his hand on my face and I pushed it lightly away." You've been a jackass lately. And until you calm down, and figure out who you are, don't touch me, don't talk to me, and don't kiss me." I walked away from him, back to the car, and I didn't look back. I didn't let people mess with my head. Samuel or not. I got in the car and slammed the door. Sam looked over to me. "Are you okay?"

"No…" Tears started just rolling down my cheeks, and I covered my face. I hadn't cried in 12 years. Something really hit me this time. Samuel had my heart in his hand, he was sweet and now he took me away from my family from Megan and God knows what else. Sam hugged me tight." Look, it's hard, we know. It'll be okay Ally we promise."

"No, no you can't promise. Everyone's dragging me one place or another, away from everything and all of a sudden everyone's caring about me. It's too much Sam I don't…I'm not supposed to even have emotions I haven't cried in 12 years not even a tear!"

Sam hugged me tighter and said "That's why this thing has your emotions in a twist. Because you've held them away for so many years.

I cried. Samuel got into the car slowly and sadly and drove off. I was quiet, but I didn't stop. I cried for an hour, then just closed my eyes.


End file.
